


Strength

by PineWasTaken



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Sad, a mori happens, but he will be back, idk how to tag right, its susie but doesnt really matter much, not that gorey, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineWasTaken/pseuds/PineWasTaken
Summary: Dwight and Quentin were so close to escape





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by an awesome friend i love them so much. Anyway enjoy this sad fest.

“Where is she?”

It was a hushed whisper that wasn’t meant to come out in such a frightened tone. Quentin looked around the exit gate; there was no sign of the Legion, yet there was an ever-present heart beat that was lingering, taunting them while they were so close to their ticket to a temporary freedom from this endless cycle of death.

Quentin let out a groan as he shifted from his crouched position behind a rock, holding his side where a large gash was still bleeding fairly badly. Much to their dismay, Dwight didn’t have the medical supplies to fix the wound completely. He could only stabilize it enough to keep Quentin on his feet, though even that was a chore to the exhausted boy. They were the only two left in the trial grounds, Ace getting sacrificed early on and David being forced out the gate by a knife in his side. 

Dwight frowned but moved to watch so his injured friend could get some momentary rest. The gates were too close together to risk opening the other one, they’d get spotted for sure and Dwight knew the dreamwalker could barely walk as he was let alone sprint away, meaning their only chance was to wait for an opportunity to sneak out while the hooded killer wasn’t watching.

While he watched, there was still no signs of her being to close to the gate. Once the heartbeat went fainter before disappearing altogether, they both knew it was their only chance. Dwight watched Quentin struggle to his feet before standing himself and putting a hand on the other’s shoulder.

“I’ll help you.” He knew by the look on his face that Quentin wanted to deny his help, not wanting to put Dwight at risk, but the leader wasn’t going to let him have a choice. 

“Just. Let’s hurry,” was all he could say as Dwight threw an arm around him, pulling the dreamer’s own arm around himself for a stronger grip as they both walked at a near running pace toward the welcoming gate.

Unknowingly, Dwight squeezed Quentin a little too tightly, making him give a soft groan of pain which Dwight followed with a hushed apology and a sweet nothing. He should’ve been more careful but he felt like something wasn’t right, a slow chill running up his spine as the stepped into the exit gate, steps away from freedom.

They were both about to cross when the heartbeat flooded their senses, suddenly and loudly screaming within the inner soul of their beings.

They had been tricked.

Dwight tried to push Quentin in front, desperate to let Quentin get out, but the leader was also pushed by the insomniac and while Dwight fell, landing on his stomach just outside the safety line, Quentin fell just short of freedom, crying out loudly as the gash in his side was aggravated, keeping him down. 

The nervous leader became frantic as he turned around, already scrambling to the barrier between literal life or death, grabbing hold of the entity’s barrier and punching at it desperately as he met Quentin’s eyes. 

They were filled with a fear and morbid sense of understanding that he knew all too well. Quentin knew he was going to die.

“PLEASE LET HIM GO!" Dwight shouted back at the cracked mask of one of the Legion, her features completely hidden as she merely tilted her head to the side, staring at the pathetic looking leader for a moment before raising her blade.

Dwight screamed as he fell back. He was stuck, forced to watch what was about to happen.

Quentin dodged the first swipe at him but was caught as the knife dug into his arm, spraying blood across his face as his vain attempt to shield himself failed. He used the strength he still had to shove the killer back, turning in one more frantic attempt for freedom.

Quentin’s hand fell out just past the barrier of freedom and Dwight took hold of the hand in a tight grip, their hands both becoming soaked with the dreamwalker’s blood as he gripped back weakly. Their eyes both met, tear filled as the moment was shattered by Quentin’s scream. The Legion’s blade found a new hold in his ankle, ripping his skin as he was dragged back across the line. Dwight couldn’t hold back a scream as their hands were ripped from each others grasp. It had been so close. He could have saved him if he had just been a little stronger.

He felt his tears almost blind him as he watched Quentin get flipped onto his stomach, the blade sinking deep into his chest and ripping him open as it was dragged downwards. Dwight looked away, unable to even force himself to look at the result of that wound.

Quentin’s last sound had been a strangled scream.

The leader sobbed hard, glancing at his shaking hand that was covered in Quentin’s blood before looking up to the masked killer, who simply stared before turning and walking away, fading from sight. Dwight was left to be a violently sobbing mess as he held his blood soaked hand, the world around him shifting to bring him back to the campfire.

If only he had been stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst.... Jake park eats metal...


End file.
